


Unending

by cursed_siren



Series: Unfinished League Content [1]
Category: League of - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Ahri the nine tailed fox, Alcohol, F/M, Unfinished, Yasuo the unforgiven - Freeform, planned/future plot at the end summarized, smuit, spiritual successor to the other AhriXYasup thing i wrote but its just smut, they are in ionia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren
Summary: this is an unfinished thing i wrote for Ahri and Yasuo, yet I felt like I should publish it.Also note how it ends right before the juicy bits?Yeah,same tbh.enjoy!
Relationships: Ahri/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Series: Unfinished League Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unending

Yasuo is certain that Ahri will break him.

She would break him and his resolve with another, effortless laugh and smile while she had him pinned against the bench right here.

She’s had him like this for a while now, sitting atop his lap, turned to face him with her legs spread on either side of him. The booth she had pulled him too after arriving at the Inn provided enough privacy, yet he could help but get flustered, why wouldn’t he?

There’s a stunning, young woman straddling his hips, whispering into his ear

, his hands resting just above her knees and his head leaned back against the wall, trying to catch breath.

Yasuo was quited convinved Ahri was either trying to torture him or kill him- she had already succeeded in that first part.He knew clearly that they shouldn’t sit together like this, never would he dare dishonour a woman like this, but he found himself not wanting this to stop. Shamefully, he found himself wanting a bit more- though he was quick to fault his drunkenness for that.

How had he even gotten into this situation?Just a few weeks and months ago, he had met the Vastaya that was now telling him all sorts of captivating tales of her past-even if he found himself unable to listen to them.

They had travelled from Bilgewater, to the eastern coast of Shurima,and finally, fate had swept them to the southern shores of Ionia again. 

Even if he had to be on guard in these lads, there was a comfort in the familiarity of his homeland. Ahri did not have to hide her Vastayan Features and there was plenty of good sake to get drunk off.And, perhaps most importantly now, it was norm for little curtains to conceal the sitting-booths in taverns and inns.

Maybe it was a curse or a blessing-Yasuo was not quite sure yet.

„Yasuo, why do I feel like you‘re not even listening to me?“,Ahri‘s voice Tore him out of his thoughts and his gaze off her lips.Had he been daydreaming?Mayhaps.The innocence in her voice was betrayed by the mischievous glint in her eyes.She certainly knew she was playing him like he played his flute.

„O..of course I‘m listening“, he insisted, feeling how dry his mouth suddenly was,swallowing and noticing his breath had gone heavy with the scent of her perfume in his nose.

Ahri gave a theatrically disappointed sigh and a pout and starting to twirl a loose strand of his hair around her finger,“you‘ve been drinking too much tonight-„

„I haven‘t“,he objected

„You have“,she insisted, raising an eyebrow like she had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

He felt her shift slightly in position, leaning further in how, holding a hand against his chest.His hands tensed against her thighs as he drew in a heavy inhale. Gods, what a terrible tease this woman was. Perhaps it came from a similar thought as a predator tormenting their prey.

„Ahri“,he whispered, feeling her breath ghost along his neck, leaving his head back against the wall, exposing himself further to her whims.

„What do you want, dearest?“, she replied softly and Yasuo could feel her words more than he could hear them.

The word got stuck in his throat as he felt a gentle kiss on his neck,“You“,his voice breathless as he pulled her closer.

Maybe the desperation in his words was what earned him a quiet giggle, yet still, Ahri pulled away, delicately tugging the collar of his shawl back into place.“Well then,what do you say we get out of here?“

If his face hadn‘t been flushed with color already,it surely was now.Yet, he managed to get out a stiff,“Yes“ and a nod.

  
  
  


The night air outside was cold, yet did nothing to clear his head, whether the clouds came from anticipation or the copious Sake he had had this evening. Idle snowflakes and frost drifting through the streets, the occasional breeze pushing the cold through the town.Over the streets of cobbled stone laid a thin sheet of hoarfrost, the streetlights leading them back to the Inn they had stayed in for a few nights now.Their hands held in one another, fingers intertwined as Ahri pulled him with her.

Yet, inside could not come soon enough.

Apparently, he was not the only one with that sentiment.

As the room‘s door fell shut, Yasuo found himself pushed up against the wall before he was tugged down by the edge of his shawl, Ahri‘s Lips crashing against his.

Kissing her was like being pushed beneath the waves of a cool lake on a summer evening.Breathless and eternal, a moment of weightlessness beneath the glittering, unbroken waves. Like a cold rush seeping through his veins with every moment, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.It punched the air from his chest, and yet he wished to swim deeper, wished to drown in her.He cupped Ahri‘s cheek with a tender hand and wrapped the other around his waist, pulling her close until they parted, gasping for air.

„Is it okay if we-„

„-Yes“

They crashed into each other once more, full of wanton and desire, hands grasping what they could find; Hair, Clothes,Skin.Hearts pounding, minds racing.He felt her fingers trail along his neck before, much to his dismay, their lips parted once more. This time, however, they did not cave into one another‘s touch again. Instead, caught of guard as she softly bit his neck, soothing the pain with a kiss.He choked out a chuckle, hell, she might make him loose his mind one day.

Ahri pulled back and a moment, he saw her gaze linger on him with an inquisitive look in her bright yellow eyes, like she was considering wares at a market.Then her gaze trailed down and a smirk bloomed on her lips.

It was pretty clear, who was taking the lead,and Yasuo was pretty sure it was not him. 

He felt her undoing the eloquent knot of his belt and caught the sheath of his sword just in time before it could clatter to the ground, hastily leaning it against the wall. Only as Ahri sunk on her knees, he caught on to her plan.

„No need to be so tense,handsome „,Ahri teased coyly and tugged down his pants.He was certain the soft laugh she gave now was of no malicious intent, yet he could not help but blush, redness rushing to his face and neck.

* * *

What I had planned:

They bang,my dude, this was meant to be senseless smut and nothing else.


End file.
